People's Socialist Republic of Albania
Proletarë të të gjitha vendeve, bashkohuni! ("Proletarians of all countries, unite!") - Official motto of the People's Socialist Republic of Albania. ---- We are the People's Socialist Republic of Albania, the one true Marxist-Leninist state under the timeless ideals of Hoxhaism and anti-revisionism. Located in the small nation of Albania, we stand as a bulwark in preserving the orthodox ideology of Marx, Lenin, and Stalin against the haunting and misleading lies perpetrated by social imperialist nations who claim to be "socialist". We follow the principle of national unity and self-reliance, based on the Stalinist style of state administration influenced by the legacy of Enver Hoxha and the Party of Labour of Albania. The modern nation-state of Albania emerged in 1912 following the defeat of the Ottomans in the Balkan Wars. The modern Kingdom of Albania was invaded by Italy in 1939, which formed Greater Albania, before becoming a Nazi German protectorate in 1943. After the defeat of Nazi Germany, a Communist state titled the People's Socialist Republic of Albania was founded under the leadership of Enver Hoxha and the Party of Labour. The country experienced widespread social and political transformations in the communist era, as well as isolation from much of the international community. In the aftermath of the Revolutions of 1991, the People's Socialist Republic was dissolved and the fourth Republic of Albania was established. In recent years, the Albanian workers and peasants were oppressed under the pretense of democracy in the Republic of Albania, until becoming annexed by the Greater German Reich, which soon became known as the Kekistani Empire. Following the Anti-Imperialist National People's Liberation War as it became know to partisans, the Albanian state was once again liberated. The National Liberation Movement, spearheading the workers' and peasants' revolution, seized control and established a Marxist-Leninist provisional government under the name Democratic Government of Albania. In a referendum, the majority of the population called for a return to the People's Socialist Republic of Albania as they were nostalgic for the old Cold War times under Chairman Hoxha's guidance. After two years of rule under the provisional government, the new People's Socialist Republic of Albania was officially formed in 2019. ---- Important Figures Eternal Chairman of Socialist Albania Enver Hoxha: Enver Hoxha was officially given the title of Eternal Chairman of Socialist Albania on Sep. 1st 2019. This means he is the de-jure head of state of Albania, even though he died in 1985. Erëzak Lumani acts as the current de-facto head of state and the face of Albania. His powers are equal to Hoxha's. Prime Minister of the People's Socialist Republic of Albania Erëzak Lumani: The head of government in Albania. He is also referred to as '''Supreme Leader of the People's Socialist Republic of Albania'. He gained power as a partisan during the Anti-Imperialist National People's Liberation War against Kekistan and was sworn in as provisional Prime Minister in 2017. On September 1st 2019, he was officially elected Prime Minister of the People's Socialist Republic of Albania. He also holds the rank of Supreme Commander of the Albanian People's Army, effectively making him commander-in-chief of the military.'' First Secretary of the Party of Labour of Albania Reshat Pllumi: The head of the ruling party. He is considered the second-most powerful man in Albania. A veteran of the Anti-Imperialist National People's Liberation War, he now controls the Sigurimi secret police force. He controls Albania with resourceful care, always thinking about the people. However, if threatened or faced with the task of punishing criminals/enemies, he will most likely show little mercy. ---- Political Relations Foreign Relations= Allies *TBA "Only together can the Worker's Revolution overcome the powers of imperialism, capitalism, and fascism. Only together can the Worker's Revolution be secure. Only together will victory be assured." ---- Non-Agression Pacts *TBA "While such countries stand directly in the path of creating a worldwide commune, our eventual goal can involve political maneuvering to achieve more pressing issues. Such countries can often help the Worker's Revolution with their inaction rather than hurt the Worker's Revolution with their militaristic views." ---- Trading Partners * People's Republic of China "They might be communist, imperialist, capitalists, or even our arch-enemy, but their economic help through trade can have an immense impact on the health of our workers and peasants. For every grain of wheat, for every grain of steel, our Worker's Revolution will get closer towards a stronger and more perfect nation." ---- Enemies * Hitlerite Germany (Destroyed) * Occupationalist Albania (Destroyed) * Imperialist Kekistan (Destroyed) "We will never forget our enemies, even after they have been extirpated. Instead, they will be immortalized forever as an example of what happens to Albania's enemies. Those who hurt the blood of the comrades, workers, and heroes of Albania will pay the price with their own." ---- Social Imperialists * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics * Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia * People's Republic of South America * People's Cattirian Regime "These snakes cannot exist, for they are wolves in sheep's clothing. Although they put up a "socialist" façade, deep down they have betrayed Marxism-Leninism. Don't be mistaken; these disgusting imperialists are traitors to the true ideals of Marx, Lenin, and Stalin." "Death to the social imperialists! Long live the timeless ideals of Marxism-Leninism-Stalinism!" ---- Albanian People's Army (Ushtria Popullore Shqiptare) The Albanian People's Army, also known as the UPS (U'shtria '''P'opullore 'S'hqiptare) is the unified armed forces of the People's Socialist Republic of Albania. The roots of the UPS can be traced back to 1941, during the Anti-Fascist People's Liberation War (WW2). At the time, it was known as the National Liberation Movement (LANÇ). During the Anti-Imperialist National People's Liberation War (War against Kekistan), Albania was occupied by imperialist Kek forces and a second council was formed underground - this time named the Anti-Imperialist Council for the National Liberation of Albania (AISNOA), and yet another armed partisan group was formed, acting as the AISNOA's armed military wing. With the defeat and breakup of the Kekistani Empire, the People's Socialist Republic of Albania was reborn, and thus the military of the former Albanian nation was reborn too. The present Albanian People's Army is made up of 4 distinct service branches; the Albanian People's Ground Forces, the Albanian People's Navy, Albanian People's Air Force and the People's Volunteer Guard. Each branch is considered to be highly valued, however, the Ground Forces are the primary focus. The UPS operates many bases and installations across the Albanian mainland, as well as in the high and rocky baltic mountains. Although exact numbers are kept a secret, it is estimated that there are more than 173,000 bunkers in Albania, corresponding to an average of around 5.7 bunkers for every square kilometre (14.7 per square mile). The Albanian People's Army is authorized to obey the orders of the Supreme Commander of the Albanian People's Army. The UPS's commanding officers are made up of Generals and Generals of the Army. The Albanian People's Army maintains ties with the People's Liberation Army as China and Albania worked alongside each other during the Sino-Soviet split against the social imperialism of the Soviet Union. ---- Small Arms AM-63 Mod. 1.jpeg|The '''Type 63 is an unlicensed copy of the Soviet AM-63 assault rifle. All design aspects, physical and technological, are the same as the Soviet version. It is reverse-engineered through AM-63 examples obtained through the Chinese. UPS.png|Placeholder Infantry Fighting Vehicles ZBD-17_HIFV.jpg|ALK-01 Heavy Infantry Fighting Vehicle (unlicensed copy of the Type 80-II) UPS.png|Placeholder Armoured Personnel Carrier Type_WZ-960_APC.jpg|Type TBP-096 armored personnel carrier (unlicensed copy of Type 015G) UPS.png|Placeholder Artillery Piece Type_16_152.4mm_howitzer.jpg|Type 01 152.4mm towed howitzer (unlicensed copy of Type 79) SY500_MLRS.jpg|AR500 rocket artillery unit (unlicensed copy of Type 96) ---- Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies